Szarlotka
by Buka-sama
Summary: Pociągający (nosem) Kise, Aomine i płynna czekolada. Jak to się skończy?


Mąka. Masło. Jabłka. Jajka. Dzwonek. Cukier. Ch- chwila moment! Co za dzwonek?! Stałem przez kilka sekund, myśląc skąd wziął się w mojej głowie ten nieszczęsny dzwonek, kiedy mnie olśniło. A raczej ktoś postanowił mnie olśnić, ponownie dobijając się do drzwi. Tak więc dzwonek do drzwi! Ostatnio naprawdę już nie kontaktuję, powinienem się wreszcie porządnie wyspać. Przejechałem dłonią po twarzy, przekręciłem zamek i pociągnąłem za klamkę. Postać po drugiej stronie na chwilę zamarła, widząc mnie w kolorowym fartuszku narzuconym na piżamę, a potem zarechotała głośno.

- A… Aominecchi! – wyjąkałem, czując, że się czerwienię. Podchodząc do drzwi nie pomyślałem nawet o swoim ubraniu.

- Nasz model bawi się dzisiaj w kuchareczkę, co? – rzucił, kiedy skończył trząść się ze śmiechu.

Dobrze wiedziałem, że moje włosy są potargane, mam wory pod oczami, a z nosa cieknie mi jak z kranu. To właśnie mordercza siła zwana przeziębieniem pokonała nawet mnie, mistrza dobrego wyglądu w każdej sytuacji. Równie dobrze wiedziałem, że stojący przede mną osobnik ma białe zęby, tak mocno odcinające się od koloru skóry, szeroki, ujmujący uśmiech (nawet jeśli naśmiewał się ze mnie) i uroczo roztrzepane włosy. Stał prosto, podczas gdy ja się kuliłem, próbując nie zwracać jego uwagi na moje ubranie. Choć ludzie zwykle mnie uznawali za atrakcyjniejszego, to patrząc na niego, czułem się jak szara myszka. Zawsze marzyłem o typowo męskiej urodzie, niestety natura obdarzyła mnie niemal dziewczęcą twarzyczką. Mimo to, wiedziałam, że chłopak kochał piękne kobiety, więc codziennie odstawiałem się jak mogłem. Boże, co on ze mną robił... Kiedy o tym myślałem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że niebieskowłosy był prawie na samym szczycie mojego rankingu „Kto nie powinien mnie teraz widzieć". Zaraz pod fotoreporterami. Ohhh.

- Co tutaj robisz, Aominecchi? – zapytałem, siląc się na spokój.

- Czerwona gnida kazała zajść do ciebie i zapytać, kiedy wrócisz do szkoły. Tępy kurdupel! Olałbym to, ale… no wiesz, życie mi jeszcze miłe. A moje pornosy się same nie przeczytają – Roześmiał się. Jaki miły! Fajnie wiedzieć, że nic go nie obchodzę i przyszedł tu tylko pod groźbą spotkania z nożyczkami.

- Mam się dobrze. Został już tylko katar i jestem strasznie niewyspany. Do szkoły wrócę w poniedziałek – mówiłem sucho. – A teraz możesz już iść i zdać raport Akashicchiemu, zanim potnie twoją twarz lub, co gorsza, gazetki. - Zmarszczył brwi słuchając mojego oschłego tonu.

- Nie ma tak prędko, obrażona księżniczko. – Wszedł, a raczej wlazł do mojego domu, przy okazji mnie potrącając. – Widzę, że coś pichcisz i nie wyjdę, póki nie spróbuję.

I co ja mogłem zrobić? Przecież go nie wypchnę, jest silniejszy nawet, kiedy jestem zdrowy i wypoczęty. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo i podreptałem do kuchni, a Daiki za mną. Panował tam niesamowity bałagan, jak zawsze kiedy gotowałem. Byłem jednak u niego kilka razy i wiedziałem, że nie ma się co przejmować, bo tam i tak bywa sto razy gorzej. Podszedł do krzesła, zrzucił pojemniki po jajkach na podłogę i usiadł.

- Aominecchi! – jęknąłem.

- No co? Przecież i tak masz tu syf! – stwierdził. – A tak się zastanawiam… Powiedz mi, czy to twoje „-cchi" ma coś wspólnego z ecchi? – Uśmiechnął się głupio.

- Aominec… Daiki! – jęknąłem po raz drugi, a on drgnął, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

- Ok, ok… W takim razie powiedz, czym uraczy mnie dzisiaj blond księżniczka – zażartował, kiedy zobaczył, moje spojrzenie „jeszcze-trochę-i-z-jedzenia-nici". – Gnida chciał nas chyba zamordować na treningu, także jestem wycieńczony i głody. Lepiej żebym się najadł.

- Nie wiem, czy się najesz – mruknąłem. – Ja już obiad jadłem, teraz robię deser, szarlotkę.

- Co?! – Wytrzeszczył oczy. – Szarlotkę? To ty umiesz zrobić coś poza kanapką?

- Jeśli boisz się, że cię otruję, możesz nie jeść – burknąłem. Ten chamski murzyn coraz bardziej działał mi na nerwy.

Wziąłem blachę, wstawiłem do piekarnika i trzasnąłem drzwiczkami. Jednocześnie modliłem się, żeby wypiek się udał, bo nie zniósłbym chyba drwin ciemnoskórego. Stanąłem przed lodówką, żeby schować składniki, a na jej srebrnej powierzchni zobaczyłem odbicie chłopaka. Patrzył się na mnie, nie z drwiną lub rozbawieniem tylko… wręcz pożerał mnie wzrokiem. Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie, to nie możliwe, przywidziało mi się.

* * *

Czterdzieści minut później, kiedy kuchnię wypełniał smakowity zapach cynamonu i jabłek, ja miałem już dość życia. Jako, że ja, wciąż naburmuszony, odzywałem się mało, to Daiki prowadził dialog, a raczej prawie monolog. „Rozmawialiśmy" między innymi o cyckach, pornosach, cyckach, okropnej czerwonej gnidzie, cyckach, czterookim glonie, cyckach, różowej landrynie, cyckach, pornosach, cyckach… Kiedy miałem tego już serdecznie dość, postanowiłem przygotować talerze do szarlotki. Wylać wzorki z czekolady, położyć kawałki jabłek. Ceniłem sobie poczucie estetyki i chciałem zaimponować Aomine. Chciałem pokazać, że są rzeczy, w których jestem lepszy niż on. Wyjąłem tubkę sosu czekoladowego i zacząłem w wielkim skupieniu kreślić esy-floresy. Kiedy zabierałem się do drugiego naczynia, niebieskowłosy zainteresował się tym, co robię i pochylił, prawie dysząc mi w kark. Ręce zaczęły mi niekontrolowanie drżeć i z pięknych zawijasów wyszły nierówne kreski, w dodatku kilka razy „przyozdobiłem" stół.

Ciemnoskóry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc to na jeden talerz, to na drugi. W końcu roześmiał się

i wykrztusił:

- Chyba tym razem to nie jest perfekcyjna kopia, co?

- To twoja wina! Kto stał za mną i mnie dekoncentrował? – Podniosłem do góry pojemnik z czekoladą i zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć, znalazła się na twarzy chłopaka.

W jego oczach zapłonęła złość, ale także coś… jak rozbawienie. Wyrwał mi z dłoni buteleczkę i zrewanżował się. Rzuciłem się na niego i po chwili oboje byliśmy na podłodze. Turlaliśmy się, krzyczeliśmy i przeklinaliśmy. Ale miedzy tymi przekleństwami znalazło się też miejsce na głośny śmiech. W końcu przyszpilił mnie do podłogi za nadgarstki i zawisł nade mną, a czekolada odturlała się w zapomnienie.

Poczułem, że moje policzki są już karmazynowe. Jego twarz była bardzo blisko mojej. Na wargach rozciągał się szeroki uśmiech, a w oczy połyskiwała drapieżnie, przywodząc na myśl kocie źrenice. Niezaschnięta czekolada kapała na mnie.

- I co teraz? – szepnął. - Co mi zrobisz?

Wiedziałem, że nie zrobię nic i mogę tylko czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Przekręciłem więc głowę, czekając w napięciu na wymyślne tortury. Jednak poczułem coś… delikatnego. Coś, co nawet nie musnęło mojej skóry, a tylko wierzchnią warstwę czekolady. Coś, co ją zlizało. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, zszokowany i zachwycony. Nade mną wisiał mój książę, a usta wyginały się w wybitnie nieksiążęcy i niedostojny uśmiech.

- A… - zacząłem, ale nie dał mi skończyć.

Smakował czekoladą. Był ostrożny i spokojny, jakby bał się mnie zranić. Subtelnie muskał moje wargi, a ja nie potrafiłem się poruszyć. Kiedy otrzeźwiałem, przestałem być bierny. Rozochocony Daiki, zaczął ssać dolną wargę, a językiem dokładnie „oglądał" moje podniebienie. Czułem rozkoszne dreszcze i, gdybym stał, kolana pewnie ugięłyby się pode mną. Chciałem mu się odwdzięczyć, ale było widać, kto tutaj dominuje. Wsunął swoje duże, zimne ręce pod moją koszulkę, a ja jęknąłem. Poczułem jego uśmiech. Dużo lepiej się go czuje niż widzi. Miałem nadzieje, że to się nigdy nie skończy, ale wtedy oderwał się ode mnie.

- Ty też czujesz tę… spaleniznę? – zapytał.

- Moja szarlotka!


End file.
